Cyberchase On Grouse Mountain 1: Peak Of Vancouver
by Avalons-Healer
Summary: Book one of countless to come. The cybersquad accidently takes a portal to Grouse Mountain instead of Boston, MA. And they meet the former aid of Motherboard. And defeat Hacker with her help...
1. False Portal To Vancouver

**Cyberchase on Grouse Mountain #1: The Peak Of Vancouver**

**Summary:**

Book one of countless to come. The cybersquad, along with Slider, are forced to retreat to a portal back to Massachewsatts. But, they accidently retreat in a portal to Grouse Mountain, The Peak of Vancouver. There, they meet up with a former cybersquad member before them. And they'll have to battle Hacker with her help...

* * *

_Author's Note:_

_I'm back! And this series is based on "Grouse Mountain: The Peak of Vancouver." I've been there before as a school field trip, and I met a lot of people there. We were lucky to have fresh snow on that day, so we could skate! Well, anyways, you might see a character based on me named Tammy. My last name is the same as Tammy's, so keep that in mind! Well, enjoy! And remember, all of the people who work at Grouse Mountain, they're all real._

_-CelestialTime93

* * *

_

**Chapter One: False Portal to Grouse Mountain**

"Can't this thing go any faster?" 18 year old Matthew Williams cried to the driver of the cybercar.

The driver and the cybersquad's ally, 20 year old Slider Metropolis swevered the car to the left lane. "This is as fast as I could go! The only way we could get out of this wild goose chase is if we could retreat to Earth!"

"Good," 16 year old Ineza Garcia cried, "Then we could go to Massachewsatts! Perhaps our hometown Boston?"

"Hacker's gainin' on us!" a cybird and ally to the cybersquad named Digit cried as a "Hackermobile" chased the cybercar that the cybersquad was in.

"Now what?" 18 year old Jaclyn Edwards cried.

"Look!" Slider cried, "There's a portal ahead! All we have to do is jump in!"

"But where does it lead?" Matt cried.

"Only one way to find out!" Digit cried, "Go for it, Slider!"

Slider pressed hard on the pedal. Then, the gas sputtered and spat.

"We're running out of gas!" Slider cried.

"Then get ready for a pit jump!" Matt cried.

"ARE YOU NUTS?" Jackie screamed.

"We have no other choice!" Slider cried as Matt opened a door.

"Get ready!" Matt cried.

"Now!" Digit cried.

As the car went off course, the cybersquad jumped in the swirling portal.

* * *

A little while later...

"Whoaaa! Oof!"

"Aaah!"

The cybersquad groaned as an asian girl fell back on the wet tiled floor. Her black hair was shoulder length, and a strand of silver, red, and blonde was almost visible through her black hair. The strands were hidden when she shook her head.

"This, is definatly not Massachewsatts." Matt said, standing up.

"Of course not!" the asian girl cried, "This is Vancouver B.C! You're in Canada! Not the U.S.!"

"And you are?" Slider asked.

"Tammy!" Digit cried.

"Hey, Didge!" the asian teen greeted, "Long time, no see!"

"You know her, Didge?" Matt asked the cybird.

"Tammy is a former aid for Motherboard." Digit answered, "She's an immigrant from Korea for about 13 years now. She moved here when she was four."

"Whoa," Jackie exclaimed, "No wonder your english is so fluent! You learned english when you were a little kid!"

"Maybe a more former introduction would help us understand each other." Tammy said, "My name's Tammy Yoon. I'm a young researcher of British Columbia. I study mountains and the creatures on it. Right now, I'm working at Grouse Mountain, where we are now."

"Grouse Mountain?" Inez repeated, "As in the Peak of Vancouver?"

"That's the one!" Tammy answered, "And I believe you're Motherboard's newest aids. I used to be an aid myself until Hacker was bannished to the Northern Frontier. Ever since then, I studied the nature wild life, technology, and fairy magic."

"You study magic?" Jackie asked, raising an eyebrow.

Tammy's friendly expression suddenly turned into a frightened one. "I'll tell you on the way up! Here!"

Tammy opened her gloved palms and blew just across it, sending little sparkles from her hand. The sparkles swirled around the cybersquad and transformed their spring clothes into winter clothes.

"Whoa!" Inez cried.

"You'll need them." Tammy said, going towards the giant lift, "The top of Grouse Mountain during this time of year is still cold. Not to mention a new layer of snow just fell overnight."

"Snow?" the cybersquad exclaimed.

"I'll tell you on the way up!" Tammy cried, "Get in! Morgan! How 'bout a lift? Emergancy!"

"Right on it!" the man in the lift said with an austrailian accent, "Get in, mates!"

"Quick!" Tammy cried as the cybersquad got in the lift, "He's here!"

"Who?" Matt asked.

Before Tammy could answer, somebody already did for her...

"Remember me, earth brat?" a familiar cold voice said.

"How would I forget?" Tammy said darkly, twirling around to face Hacker.

"What's he doin' here?" Digit cried frantically.

"I hope you like the mountains, Hacker," Tammy said darkly, "'Cause you're in for a pitfall! Morgan! Open the door!"

"Hello?" Morgan cried, "We're more than 100 feet off of the ground! You might kill yourself!"

"Now!" Tammy cried.

Morgan answered by opening the door with the control panel on the lift.

The door opened, and Tammy automatically pushed Hacker off of the edge and down the pits of Grouse Mountain.

"YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!" Hacker cried, before he disappeared in the darkness.

* * *

How's it so far? Well, if you're wonderin', Morgan is the driver of the red lift at Grouse Mountain. My group met him while we were on our lift ride on the top of the mountain to the lodge. It was so scary when we passed the two towers! By the way, the two towers and the swinging will be mentioned in the next chapter, Chapter Two: The Two Towers. Until then, see ya! ;-)

CelestialTime93

P.S. I will be erasing Never Had A Dream Come True and Fever Dreams: A Kim Possible Pop Musical. I just don't have enough time for them! And, my sister forced me to erase a few of my documents, so I had to erase the specials...-.-; sight I guess I'll never get around to specials. And I'll still have to work on my other stuff. Well, until later, see ya! ;-)

P.P.S. By now, I actually immigrated approxomately 7 years ago, but still, it's the same. Well, really, until later, see ya! ;-) ;-)


	2. The Two Towers

**Chapter Two: The Two Towers**

_Author's Note:_

_Here's Chapter Two: The Two Towers. In this chapter, Tammy's (and mine) life are a little more mentioned. Everything about her family (except for living in the lodge of Grouse Mountain part) is real. And, the lift thing is real too. Trust me. Well, enjoy!_

_-CelestialTime93

* * *

_

"How long have you known Hacker?" Matt asked, now the lift being camly raised to the top of the mountain.

"Ever since Doctor Marbles met him..." Tammy answered absently, staring out the snowy landscape as if in a trance.

"Oh, not again!" Digit groaned, "TAMMY! SNAP OUT OF IT!"

"Huh?" Tammy snapped back to reality, then blushed, "Oh, sorry. I was daydreaming again."

"Tammy's a young author and was the winner of a young writers competition here in Vancouver." Digit explained, "Ever since then, she's been writing books and a teen book series called Grouse Mountain: The Peak of Vancouver. Based on this mountain."

"I get ideas from music and the mountain." Tammy added, "Usually when I'm in the lift. I always wonder what's down those pits. Oh, man, only God knows what."

"You're Christian?" Slider asked.

"Catholic." Tammy corrected with a smile, "I've been working and writing at this mountain for so long, that I can't remember how long. I live with my parents and little sister at the top of the mountain in the Peak Chalet/lodge. ThePeak Chalethappens to be a hotel, but, the family uses this place as a house. I also work at the gift shop. And my dad takes the lift down to go back to Coquitlam to work. That's why he comes home late. You won't be able to meet him until tomorrow morning. Morgan works late shifts so he sees him every time he picks him up and drops him off."

"You don't see your dad a lot, do you?" Jackie said with a frown.

"I barely." Tammy answered as Digit spotted a framed tower that held the cord of the lift in the air, "I only see him most of the day on the weekends and I see him at breakfast on the weekdays. I barely have enough time with him."

"Wh-what's that?" Digit quivered, pointing at the tower.

"Oh..." Tammy said sheepishly, "That's one of the two towers."

"Hold on." Morgan said, "It's gonna be a bumpy ride!"

"How bumpy?" Matt asked as Inez clutched onto the hanging ring on the top of the lift.

"Oh, just a little swing," Tammy answered nervously, "No big."

"You say that as if it's a bad thing." Inez squeaked.

"Well, if you have sturdy feet," Tammy answered nervously again, "It won't be much of a trouble!"

"STURDY FEET?" Jackie squealed, "AS IN?"

"Uh, I think we're about to find out." Slider said, forgetting to hold onto the rings.

Then, the lift swayed back and forth.

"Whoaaa!" Jackie cried as she was hit to the back of the lift into one of the seats.

"Look out!" Slider cried as he was also hit to the back of the lift into the seat beside Jackie.

"Whoa!" Digit cried. Tammy grabbed a cold ring with one hand and grabbed the sliding Digit with the other.

As the lift swayed forward, Jackie and Slider remembered to hold onto the ring this time.

"Gah!" Digit cried, "Hand me a ring, Tammy!"

Tammy threw Digit to a ring as he held on for dear life. Digit was a meter off of the ground!

"Whew!" Jackie sighed in relief, letting go of the ring and sitting down on the seat, "That was a wild ride!"

"Tell me about it." Slider added as he sat down beside Jackie.

"Uh, that's not the last of the towers." Morgan said.

"It isn't?" Digit quivered.

"Right!" Tammy remembered, "There's two towers!...Uh-oh..."

"Here comes the other one!" Morgan cried, "Hold on!"

Jackie and Slider bolted up from the seat and held onto the rings tightly.

Then, the lift swayed to the back again.

"Aaaaaaaah!" Digit screamed, holding onto dear life as his wings began to deepen in the chilliness of the ring.

"Whoa!" Matt cried, holding onto the ring tighter and accidently bump into Inez while holding onto the ring.

"Hey!" Inez cried, her glasses slipping down her nose, "Watch it!"

"Sorry, Nezzie!" Matt teased.

"Don't call me Nezzie!" Inez cried, using her free hand to push her glasses back up her nose. She returned her free hand to the cold ring, forgetting about the coldness from her frustration against Matt.

Then, the lift swung forward. This time, Inez bumped into Matt.

"Whoa!" Inez cried.

"Now, you watch it!" Matt cried.

"Sorry!" Inez cried, "Sheesh, these floors are slippery!"

"It's the slush from the snowy boots from the passengers before us!" Tammy answered as the lift slowly swung to a hault, and a giant stone building with the Grouse Mountain logo on it passed them. Or more like, they passed the building.

"Okay, mates!" Morgan said, parking the lift at the lift station on the top of the mountain, "We're here! And please enjoy your stay at Grouse Mountain; The Peak of Vancouver!"

* * *

Well, how's it so far? Next chapter is Chapter Three: Tammy's Secret. For now, please review! Until later, see ya! ;-)

CelestialTime93


	3. Tammy's Secret

**Chapter Three: Tammy's Secret**

_Author's Note:_

_In this chapter, Chapter Three: Tammy's Secret, a dark secret that only Tammy's friend who have experianced the secret know about it, is reavealed the cybersquad, and another person that Tammy wasn't hoping would know about... Enjoy!_

_-CelestialTime93

* * *

_

"Mom!" Tammy called to the back of the Peak Chalet, "I'm back!"

There was no answer.

"Mom?" Tammy called again in korean.

This time, there was an answer.

"Oh, you're back." an asian woman with short black hair said. She wore an orange t-shirt and jeans with a white apron on. Her english wasn't so fluent.

"Mom, these are my new friends," Tammy introduced to her mother in korean, "Matt, Jackie, Inez, Slider, and Digit."

"Friends?" Tammy's mother asked in korean.

"Yep." Tammy answered, nodding her head.

"Nice to meet you." Tammy's mother said in english, "Do you want some hot chocolate?"

"Sure." the cybersquad answered.

"Mom," Tammy said in korean, "I want-"

"I know," Tammy's mother answered back in korean, "Whipped cream on top, I get it. What about your friends?"

Then, Tammy turned to face the cybersquad. "Do you guys want whipped cream on your hot chocolate?"

"You guys can do that?" Jackie asked, surprised.

"Never tried it like that but sounds good." Matt said, "Sure, why not?"

"Same with the others?" Tammy asked.

The others nodded their heads.

Tammy turned to face her mother and nodded.

* * *

"This whipped cream is good." Jackie said at thebistro barwhere they had their lunch, "I wonder how the hot chocolate tastes..."

"Jacs, wait!" Tammy cried, but it was too late...

"Aah!" Jackie screamed, sticking out her burnt tongue, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was about to." Tammy answered.

"Jacs, I can't even see your taste buds at the end of your tongue." Matt teased.

"That's because my tongue is burnt, stupid." Jackie growled with her tongue sticking out.

"Whatever." Matt laughed.

"I don't get you sometimes." Digit said, mixing the whipped cream with his hot chocolate with his beak (now transformed into a mini whisk).

"Guys," Tammy said in a quiet tone, "Can you keep a secret?"

Then, Matt realized that Tammy still had a scarf on, only this time, it was a purple silk.

"Sure." Slider said as Digit disabled his mini whisk back into his normal beak.

"You especially have to keep this away from Hacker." Tammy said, "It's what he's after me for."

Tammy pulled down the scarf to reveal a large pearl, mounted on her neck, right in the middle. There was no ore to create a mount. It was mounted directly onto her skin. Her skin was the mount.

"Oh, gross." Inez whispered, "What happened?"

"Ever since grade 7," Tammy explained in a quiet tone, "I learned how to open portals. At grade 6, I had the ability to see them. Now, I know how to open them. When I once closed a portal to stop a demon from entering the portal to the Fairy's Island in the Magic Realm at school, it got angryat me forclosing it. Only my friend, Kayla, and now also me, can see the demons and other magical creatures. Both good and bad. All magical beings can see it. Anyways, like I said, it got angry at me for closing the portal to Fairy's Island. So, it laid a curse on me. A stone of my birthstone, which is pearl, that held a power to open and close portals freely, when he wasn't around. When he was around, he would be able to control my powers, but, luckily, not my mind. But, he would be able to control my powers, which is the bad thing. The only way I could get rid of it, is to find the demon, and kill him. Unfourtunatly, demons are invincible to even the greatest beings of Magic. Except for one."

"Who?" Jackie asked.

"My friend Kayla," Tammy answered, "The next heir to the Royal Fairy Throne. Unfourtunatly, I have to find her. Ever since that incident, he kidnapped Kayla and erased everybody elses memories of her. Even her own mom. The only ones who remember her are me, my other friend, Sara, Kayla's two older brothers, Justin and Matthew, and, of course, the present heir to the Royal Fairy Throne, her father. Unfourtunatly, we can't find the right portal to the demon's hideout."

"Not to mention it's too risky." Inez said, "If the demon saw you at the hideout, he'll be able to control your powers. That is, unless you free Kayla with your powers first and then Kayla would kill him. But, then again, he might catch you with a glimpse of an eye. I've heard demons are very dangerous, and very smart. Not to mention very swift."

"I agree." Slider added, "I did some reasearch on demons. Turns out they're actually smarter than we think they are. They're IQ is 200 percent. Which means,"

"They can predict the future." Matt finished.

"Exactly." Slider said, "If you don't be careful, Tammy, you might be seen in his vision. You either have to change the future when it comes, or prepare yourself for the unexpected."

"Expect the Unexpected, I always say." Tammy grinned, "But still, even if it means the demon killing me to do his bidding, the last thing I wanna do before I die is to free Kayla and restore her family back to the throne. I won't fail again."

"What do you mean, restore?" Inez asked, "And what do you mean you failed?"

"Kayla's family was knocked off of the throne after Sara and the other elemental guardians and I have failed to protect them. That's when the curse was cast upon the pearl. First it was just the pearl, then it was the curse. They stole Kayla's powers, and trapped her in a giant stone and froze her from time. She's now ageless. And if we don't hurry, emotionless and memoriless. That's my quest. But, in order to open and close portals, I still have to keep the crystal mounted on my neck, or else, I'll die instantly and I'll lose my powers to Hacker or the demon that cursed me. Do you see why this is so important to me now? That's why I pushed him down the pit from a high distance. I can't let him know that I have this curse, or else, he's gonna tell Wicked, and Wicked's gonna tell the demon that cursed me, and I'll be in huge danger. Well, I don't mind myself being in danger, but, it's Kayla and her family that I'm worried about."

"I know how you feel, Tammy." Inez said.

"Well, thank you for telling me everything." a voice said behind them.

"Hacker!" Tammy cried in a serious voice, facing an old man with good health and two teenagers on his both sides. An average teenager, and a punk. The average teenager had a straight look on his face, while the old man and the punk had sly looks on their faces.

_The average teen must be Delete. _Tammy thought, _But, why doesn't he look at all evil? Is he planning on going against Hacker?_

"Heh, new look, Hacker?" Matt teased.

"That's _The _Hacker to you!" Hacker cried.

"Whatever." Matt scoffed.

"I'll contact Motherboard." Jackie said, taking out her skwak pad.

"And I'll deal with Mr. Elvis-wanna-be here." Tammy said, standing up from her seat.

"Tamera Yoon," Hacker cursed, "Your life is mine!"

* * *

Well? How's it so far? Let me know by reviewing! Kayla really is one of my best friends, and same with Sara. Kayla's brothers are real too. And the heir to the throne thing, that's real too. Except for the curse. And, don't worry, Kayla's safe. And I haven't faced off any demons...yet. I still need to look out for them. And, to tell you the truth, I haven't really learned how to open portals yet. I'm still learning. Well, until later, see ya! And if I had made any mistakes, please let me know! See ya! ;-)

CelestialTime93


	4. Feels Like Fallin'

**Chapter Four: Feels Like Fallin'**

_Author's Note:_

_Hey guys! I got Chapter Four: Feels Like Fallin'. This chapter really fits with the title and the featured song: "Feels Like Fallin'" by Jump 5. Note: Brittany Hargest of Jump 5 (the youngest and the one with the highest pitch of voice in the band) co-written this song! Enjoy!_

_-CelestialTime93

* * *

_

"YOU COME BACK HERE!" Tammy cried after Hacker as he ran away into Morgan's red lift within the crowd.

"Motherboard can't reach a portal to our location." Jackie said urgently as she put the skwak pad back in her backpack.

"Now what?" Matt asked.

Inez smiled. "I've got an idea. But, it's gonna take right timing."

_**When I'm with you I feel a rush,  
**__**'Cause I've never liked anyone so much!  
**__**Everybody says that it's just a crush,  
**__**But I think it's something more.  
**__**Sunny skies or cloudy days,  
**__**You always seem to make them great!  
**__**Letting you know might be a mistake,  
**__**But that's what being young is for!**_

"Ready, Inez?" Tammy said.

"Ready!" Inez said.

"Now!" Tammy cried.

Matt pushed Inez and her cable stick down the cable towards the red lift.

"Watch out for the towers!" Tammy called.

_**It's not because I'm bored or lonely,  
**__**I just wanna be your one and only!**_

_**Na na na na na na na na na,  
**__**Feels like fallin'!  
**__**Na na na na na na na na na,  
**__**Feels like fallin' in!**_

"Whoaaaaaaaaa!" Inez screamed as she slid down the cable, thousands of meters off of the ground. She gripped on the cable stick tightly.

_**Who knows this could be the one,  
**__**It's way too good to be outdone!  
**__**No, I don't really wanna jump the gun,  
**__**But I can't help fallin' in!**_

Inez felt herself falling. Well, she only felt like it. She was really going super fast.

_**It's not because I'm bored or lonely,  
**__**I just wanna be your one and only!**_

_**Na na na na na na na na na,  
**__**Feels like fallin!  
**__**Na na na na na na na na na,  
**__**Feels like fallin'!  
**__**Na na na na na na na na na,  
**__**Feels like fallin'!  
**__**Na na na na na na na na na,  
**__**Feels like fallin'!**_

Inez felt herself going super fast. Faster than before. The slippery ice on the cable made her go super fast. If this went way too fast, the rope might burn and it could be a huge disaster! And, Inez hated heights, but it was the only idea she had!

_**Straight into the ever after,  
**__**Out of a story's endin' chapter!  
**__**Or this could be a huge disaster!  
**__**If I start fallin' any faster!  
**_

_**Na na na na na na na na...  
**__**1! 2! 3! 4!**_

Inez finally made it! She landed on top of the lift, then swung upside down so that Morgan could see her head from the window.

"Morgan!" Inez cried, "Stop the lift!"

Morgan quickly answered. The lift haulted to a stop.

_**Na na na na na na na na na,  
Feels like fallin'!  
Na na na na na na na na na,  
Feels like fallin'!  
Na na na na na na na na na,  
Feels like fallin!  
Na na na na na na na na na,  
****Feels like fallin' in!****

* * *

**_

Well, how is it so far? Let me know by placing a review! And if you have some suggestions for the next or other future chapters or books in the series, let me know! I want to know some of your ideas! And I'll credit you at the end of every chapter for ideas for the chapters that you wanted to suggest! But, it has to fit with the whole story. Or else, everythin's gonna be all wacko! And man, I do not want that to happen! Well, until later, see ya! ;-)

CelestialTime93


	5. Hidden Powers

**Chapter Five: Hidden Powers**

_Author's Note:_

_Secrets are revealed in this chapter!

* * *

_

Inez unlatched her cord stick and waited for Morgan to open the lift's two-way, sliding doors.

When Morgan opened the doors, Inez swung in from the freezing roof of the lift.

"Inez, what are you doing here?" Morgan asked.

"Hacker's in here." Inez answered, "And I can prove it. Frozen ice turned into waters, reveal the three that are imposters!"

The snow began to form from the snowflakes outside into the lift in midair. Then, with the warmth of the humans' humidity, the ice melted and became a huge blob of water, that splashed onto Hacker, Buzz, and Delete.

The three "humans" turned back into their normal forms.

The people began to scream and gasp.

"You gotta get to the closest stop, Morgan!" Inez said, "Or, if you want, I can push him off of the lift again like what Tammy did!"

"Don't you dare do that again!" Hacker threatened.

"Make me!" Inez retorted.

"Powers of air and wind, knock the three into your kin!"

From out of nowhere, a huge blast of wind blew through the lift, and knocked Hacker, Buzz and Delete out of the lift and down the pits of Grouse Mountain.

"What the..." Inez began.

"Hey, Inez!" Tammy said, ducking from the roof of the lift to make her head visible at the lift's entrance.

"Gah!" Inez screamed, "How'd you get here?"

"I used magic, that's all!" Tammy answered, "C'mon, Inez! I'll explain how you did what you did to turn Hacker and his henchmen into their ordinary forms on our way up! I'll help you out on getting back up!"

"Brrrr, it's cold out here." Inez shivered.

"Don't worry," Tammy said, "I know a faster way up. Powers of air from the sky, give us wings to help us fly!"

In a flurry of wind and sparkles, whispy wings made of the swirling air that Tammy summoned formed on the back of the two girls.

"Whoa!" Inez cried, "Wait a sec! I hate heights!"

"Well, too bad." Tammy said, "C'mon! Just flap your wings with your mind! Woo-hoo!"

Inez gulped. "Fine!" she whimpered, "Whoaaaa!"

"Hey, you're doin' it!" Tammy said, "Okay, like I said, I'll explain how you summoned the snow into magical water. You have the ability to control water and ice. Like how I have the abitlity to control air and wind. Matt has the ablity to control fire and heat, and Jackie has the ability to control dirt and other natural things. Such as growing seeds into trees very quickly. Slider has the ability to form light and Digit has the ability to control and form crystal and stone. Do you see anything familiar within the categories?"

"They're all elements!" Inez exclaimed, "Except for light."

"Light is an element." Tammy said, "It just doesn't seem to be noticed as one. I mean, think about it, the daylight is practically light. Same with the sun. Not to mention the exploding stars and supernovas every trillion years. So, if you think about it, light really is an element."

* * *

Until later, see ya! ;-)

CelestialTime93


	6. Too Much Trouble For One Day

**Chapter Six: Too Much Trouble For One Day**

_Author's Note:_

_Sorry it took so long with this story! I was running out of ideas, until imagination struck just now. Enjoy!_

_-CelestialTime93

* * *

_

"Okay, this is so weird." Jackie said as she paced in the Peak Chalet, "I mean, Hacker's now in his human form, along with Delete and Buzz, and not to mention, that he was in the red lift, with a bunch of other visitors! That was a close one!"

"We're just lucky we have powers." Inez said, sipping on her hot chocolate, "I mean, without them, we'd probably be a bit powerless against Hacker's new confrontment."

"True." Tammy said, twidling the scarf with her fingers, "And not to mention that these powers have been used before, but new attacks still have to be unlocked. For now, we have basic attacks. Until we learn the hard ones, we have to train extra hard. Hopefully, we'll learn new attacks while in battle. That's something called, 'Acquired Skill'. If you don't get an Acquired Skill, then you won't be able to unlock that power. Usually these skills just sprout out from out of nowhere."

"Ow...my head's hurting." Digit groaned.

"It's been a long day." Matt said.

"Hopefully," Slider added, "We won't have to face off Hacker again."

"Um..." Inez squeaked, "Afraid we have to...HACK ATTACK!"

The cybersquad looked out the chalet's window to see Hacker, Buzz and Delete, pass the skating rink, and towards the building.

"Get your coats on and prepare for battle, cybersquad!" Tammy announced as she grabbed her parka and ran out the door. The minute she was outside, she shot a blast of energy at Hacker, knocking him off coarse and onto the skating rink.

"Take this!" Matt ran out the door, and shot a blast of fire on the ice, melting it.

"Gaah!" Hacker fell in the pool of icy water.

"I'll cover it up!" Inez cried, "Pools of waters, here my cry, freeze your ponds and trap the enemy inside!"

A stream of ice and snow shot out of Inez's palm and froze the lake as Hacker drowned.

"The skating rink is closed for today," Tammy said, "So I suggest that Jackie, Slider, and Digit finish him off by creating an Element Layer."

"Element Layer?" Jackie repeated dubiously.

"Just shoot your attacks at once and you'll know what I mean!" Tammy cried.

The three shot their elemental attacks at the rink, creating a magical barrier over the ice, making the ice itself unbreakable.

"That's an Element Layer for you!" Tammy exclaimed, "Great job guys! I think we all need some hot chocolate."

"Achoo!" Inez sneezed.

"And I think Nezzie here needs a warm blanket and a large cup of hot chocolate!" Matt laughed.

* * *

How's it so far? Let me know by reviewing! Until later, see ya! ;-)

CelestialTime93


	7. Epilogue

**Chapter Seven: The End Of The Day**

_Author's Note:_

_This is the final chapter of book one! And very humorous too! Enjoy and review please!_

_-CelestialTime93

* * *

_

"Aa-aa-aachoo!" Inez sneezed so hard, that her glasses slipped down her nose. She almost spilled her hot chocolate.

"Looks like the Magician of Ice and Water has to learn how to withstand her own elemental forces." Tammy laughed.

"Ha ha, bery bunny." Inez snuffled.

The others began to laugh.

"Looks like we won't be seeing Hacker for a little while." Jackie giggled.

"But," Tammy said, "He still will be back. That Element Layer isn't gonna hold on forever, y'know. It takes a greater spell to trap him forever. And it has to be in a different elemental tomb. Like being trapped inside a tree or trapped in a lingering cloud in the sky. Even under the ground forever. But as long as Hacker is kept inside that thin ice, he's not gonna stay like that forever."

"Have you done some reasearch on that?" Slider asked.

"Sort of." Tammy answered, "I read a few books about the spells. One of them is Ferngully."

"By Diane Young?" Inez sniffed.

"Yep." Tammy said.

"I read dat book once." Inez snuffled, "Aachoo!"

"Someone's gonna go to sleep well tonight." Tammy giggled, "You guys can stay at the Peak Chalet in the guestrooms upstairs. As for now, I think I'd better get Inez some green tea."

"Gib me whateber, it's not gonna work." Inez snuffled, trying to unclog her sinuses. Inez took a tissue from the tissue box and blew so hard that her nose turned red.

"Somebody looks like Rudolph the red nosed reindeer." Matt teased.

"Shut up, Matt!" Inez cried, her sinuses now cleared. She threw the ball of tissue with her mucus in it at Matt.

"Aaah!" Matt screamed playfully as the others began laughing so hard.

"Have another one!" Inez laughed, throwing more balls of tissues that she blew her nose in. Matt got off the couch and hid behind it.

"Thank you." Jackie said playfully, sitting from the wicker chair to Matt's seat.

"Hey!" Matt cried.

"You can run, but you can't hide!" Inez laughed, as she threw the balls of tissue at Matt from behind the sofa.

"Oh-no." Matt laughed, "Aaaaah!"

"What on earth is going on here?" Tammy giggled when she saw the two running around the main foyer infront of the fireplace, "You guys! You're gonna break something!"

"Fine." Inez said, sitting back down on the couch. Matt pushed Jackie over and sat back in his seat.

"Here's your green tea, Inez." Tammy said, handing Inez a white glass cup like the ones you'll find in the asian resturants.

"Thanks." Inez answered.

"Looks like your sinuses cleared up." Tammy said, sitting down in the wicker chair.

"One hard blow and it came out." Inez answered, "That's why my nose is red."

"And water came out of your eyes." Tammy said, "You must've blown real hard."

"Tell me about it." Inez said, wiping her eyes from a much more slimier substance than water from her eyes, "This doesn't feel like tears or water."

"No, it isn't." Tammy laughed, "Uh, you know the liquid that protects your eyes?"

"Yeah." Inez said. Then paused. "Oh, ew! Gross!"

"What?" Matt asked.

"The watery substance is actually the liquid from your eyes!" Slider exclaimed.

"Ew, ew, and double ew!" Jackie squealed.

"Ha ha, very funny." Inez taunted in a tauntingly voice.

"Don't worry, Inez." Tammy laughed, "You'll get used to it."

* * *

Ha ha! Pretty gross, huh? What? It's true! It happened to me once! Actually, it happened to me several times. Oh well, almost the same thing. Anyways, if you want me to start the second book ASAP or want to give me any suggestions for the second book, place a review and let me know what you want to see in Book Two: Secrets of Grouse. But, you must have it relate to past events of the first book. Also, a hilarious secret will be revealed in book two! So, send in your suggestions! I'd like to hear from you! Well, until later, see ya! ;-)

CelestialTime93


End file.
